


Victory Celebration

by Shane_for_Wax



Series: Wedded Russians [3]
Category: Pacific Rim, Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Biting, Blood Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light BDSM, NSFW, Rough Sex, Sadomasochism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6648658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shane_for_Wax/pseuds/Shane_for_Wax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is part of a collection of one-shots, more or less in a chronological order, about the Kaidanovskys aka the pilots of Cherno Alpha. It explores their relationship from first becoming Jaeger pilots to their death. This one is the first and only one-shot to have sexual content in it. It is pretty graphic though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victory Celebration

Their first Kaiju kill had been a cause for celebration. They had won and they had proved that Cherno Alpha was capable. Aleksis was young, sure, and he had problems with his anger. But Sasha was the coolant for Aleksis's heat. Together they operated Cherno Alpha and made her  _dance_.

Sasha's mouth crashed against his and he gave out a low groan. His hands scrabbled along her smaller waist and up her spine before curling through her hair. Her hands were tugging and yanking at different spots of his shirt and pants. The simple clothing one wore under their pilot's armor.  

Suddenly his pants were around his ankles and he was gasping for air. His teeth grabbed onto her lower lip and yanked. Blood pooled where his teeth had scraped and he licked it away. Sasha let out a moan of her own. Her hand dropped and Aleksis groaned louder. His own hands worked in removing her pants and the underwear she complained about needing to wear while in armor. 

Sasha's other hand rose and yanked on Aleksis's hair. He saw stars as the back of his head crashed against the bulkhead behind him. He didn't mind, much. The second half of their _Drift_ had told him she had been holding back how much she wanted him. And he knew she could get rough when she wanted to. And she definitely wanted to. 

The smaller woman jumped and put her legs around Aleksis's waist. The hand that had been pumping him to get him to full erection had moved to his shoulder for balance. Her mouth was still bleeding and he leaned in to lick away the red from her lips. The blood was only a couple shades darker than the lipstick she wore. 

Her nails dug into his back as she lowered herself down on him. A feral growl left his lips as he pushed her up against the bulkhead for leverage. She kept her arms around him. Sweat accumulated on his forehead. 

Other men she could hardly notice inside of her. But not with Aleksis. Every single slight movement she felt. And she was definitely not going to complain. The _Drift_ hangover just made things better. She could sense his arousal and the swirling cauldron of emotions just under the lust. She could sense the things he wanted to do but would hold back for the first time. Aleksis was impatient in the jaeger but not when it came to things like this. 

Sasha on the other hand had enough impatience for the both of them. She threw her head back and cried out his name as well as a few choice words in her mother tongue. A smile curled at Aleksis's lips before he bit at her throat. Another moan hit the air. 

The smell of blood, sweat, and arousal was thick in the air. For a fleeting moment she wondered if the smell would waft somewhere it really shouldn't. But her thoughts were broken when Aleksis plunged deeper into her. And he hit exactly the right spot, too. 

Her cry was muffled by Aleksis's mouth pressed firmly to hers. Both chests were heaving. 

She patted his chest then raked her nails downward. After a moment or two of catching their breath, Aleksis slid out of her. She slowly dropped back down to her feet, though she was a  _little_ shaky. Just another testament to the fact Aleksis was the right man. In all things. 

When they could breathe easily again, they redressed as if nothing had happened and headed back to their room for a shower so they could go get dinner. 


End file.
